


good decisions who?

by hawksonfire



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anonymous Sex (mostly), Clint Barton FUCKS, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's It That's The Tweet, bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “This seat taken?” A gruff voice says. Clint slides his eyes over, taking in the man sitting there from head to toe.“It is now,” Clint says, lifting an eyebrow. The guy looks twitchy, eyes darting all over and glove-covered fist clenching on his thigh. “Buy you a drink?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477466
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Winterhawk Bingo





	good decisions who?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure porn and I regret nothing.
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo: N1 - Face Fucking  
> MCU Kink Bingo: O3 - Hair Pulling  
> Clint Barton Bingo: O3 - Bar  
> Multi-Fandom Kink Bingo: N4 - Face Fucking

Clint drops down onto a stool at the bar, raising a finger to the bartender, then swivels in his seat and glances out across the crowd. Lenny’s is unusually crowded for a Friday night, the regular crowd scattered among brightly clothed young people. “What’s with the kids?” Clint asks as the bartender, Kai, passes him a beer.

“Some kid’s having a party or something,” Kai shrugs. “Heard about this place off Yelp or something.”

Clint wrinkles his nose. “People still use Yelp?”

Kai snorts. “Apparently.” They nod at Clint and head off to the other end of the bar. Clint spends a few minutes nursing his beer, just about to say fuck it, chug the beer and go home, when someone drops into the seat beside him. 

“This seat taken?” A gruff voice says. Clint slides his eyes over, taking in the man sitting there from head to toe. 

“It is now,” Clint says, lifting an eyebrow. The guy looks twitchy, eyes darting all over and glove-covered fist clenching on his thigh. “Buy you a drink?”

The guy blinks at him. “Seriously?” He scoffs.

Clint holds up his hands easily. “Hey, you don’t want it, no problem. Thought I’d offer.”

A few seconds pass, and then, “Sure.” Clint catches Kai’s eye and tilts his head towards the guy on his left, and within seconds, Kai is sliding a beer in front of him. “James.”

“Clint.” They sit in silence for the next few minutes, drinking their beers companionably. 

“Come here often?” James asks suddenly.

Clint snorts. “Every week,” he nods. “Not usually this busy though.” James nods and goes back to watching the crowd uneasily. Clint watches him out of the corner of his eye for a bit, gaze lingering on the denim straining around James’ thighs, before abruptly deciding fuck it. He chugs the rest of his beer and puts it down, the sound of glass on wood drawing James’ attention. Raising an eyebrow, Clint says, “Can I blow you?”

James blinks at him, momentarily stunned, before nodding and setting his beer down as well, not even bothering to finish it. Clint drops a crumpled bill on the bar before grabbing James’ hand and pulling him towards the bathrooms in the back. “Really?” James asks, wrinkling his nose.

Clint shrugs, pulling James in behind him and locking the door. “They’re clean and our other option is the alley out back.”

“Fair enough,” James nods. Clint backs him up against the wall and drops to his knees, reaching out to unzip James’ pants. “You look good down there,” James murmurs, hand coming up to cup Clint’s face. 

“I’m about to look even better,” Clint responds. He pulls James - already half-hard - out of his pants and quickly rolls on the condom he keeps in his back pocket. Idly stroking James to full hardness, Clint says, “You can pull my hair and fuck my face if you want, I don’t mind.” Then he puts his mouth on James, swallowing his mostly hard cock down and cutting off whatever James was about to say.

“Fuck,” James pants, hand fisting in Clint’s hair. Clint hums gently, relaxing his throat and pushing his head back into James’ hand. “Tap me twice if you need to breathe,” James says, and Clint moves his hand up to James’ hip and taps to show his understanding. 

James starts off slow, rocking into Clint’s mouth shallowly. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and looks down at Clint as he speeds up, hand tightening convulsively on Clint’s hair. Before long, Clint has tears in his eyes and his jaw and scalp are aching, and he _loves_ it. James isn’t a loud lover, but the sounds he does make are music to Clint’s ears. Little gasps and moans when Clint swallows around him, bitten-off curses when Clint looks up at him from the floor, all the while holding Clint’s head gently - or as gently as he can, anyway.

Clint’s pants are rapidly becoming very uncomfortable, but when he goes to adjust himself, James’ eyes widen and he murmurs, “Yeah, get yourself off for me, doll, c’mon.”

And how can Clint refuse a request like that? He pulls himself out of his pants and starts stroking rapidly, running the pad of his thumb over the head on the upstroke. 

“Gorgeous,” James mutters, hips starting to lose his rhythm. “‘M close, sweetheart,” he warns, and Clint redoubles his efforts, working his jaw and throat muscles feverishly until James comes with a curse, filling the condom and slumping against the door. Clint works him through the aftershocks, the sight of James’ relaxed face pressing more than a few of his buttons and tipping him over the edge. 

He comes with a muffled cry into his own fist, pulling off James’ dick and leaning his head against James’ hip. They’re silent for a while, both breathing hard, until Clint shifts back onto his heels, grimacing at the mess in his hands. “You good, hotshot?” He asks, voice sounding like he gargled rocks. 

“I’m better than good, doll,” James grins. Sure enough, his stance is relaxed, arms practically swinging at his sides. “You work wonders.”

Clint shrugs, standing up with a wince as his knees pop and moving to the sink to wash his hands. “I do my best,” he replies. James disposes of the condom and tucks himself back into his pants, then leans against the door.

“Maybe I can return the favour sometime,” James says slyly, but Clint can detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Clint eyes him carefully, then shrugs. James is hot like burning, it’d be a shame to let that go to waste. “Sure. I’m here same time every Friday,” he offers, drying his hands. 

“It’s a date,” James says, smirking. He saunters out of the bathroom, and Clint’s eyes are once again drawn to his thighs. Damn. Clint wants to see those naked.

Next time.


End file.
